


【Arthurm】Addiction(二)(R18)

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: 本章内含一辆不知该如何预警的🚲如有不适 可跳过车车直接看剧情~





	【Arthurm】Addiction(二)(R18)

也许是酒精的作用，奥姆苍白皮脸颊出一抹淡淡的红晕，他细长的手指熟练的解开马甲和衬衣底端的的扣子，灵活的探了进去。  
有些微凉的指尖滑过温热的皮肤，停留在已然挺立的乳尖，奥姆闭上眼睛把自己的手想象成是亚瑟的那双更加粗砺一点的大手，正在他的身上游移，下身很自然的就起了反应。  
奥姆把裤子退到膝盖上，把性器从已被前液濡湿的内裤里解放出来，有些急切的上下撸动着。他回想着亚瑟落在他肩膀上的手的触感，衬衣袖口偶尔擦过他大腿内侧细嫩皮肤，那细微的刺激又让他不禁想象着如果是的胡须和头发蹭过，会不会把那里摩蹭得发红。  
脑海里想象出的画面让他忍不住更加兴奋，他撸动的速度陡然加快，他仰起脖颈，梳得一丝不苟的金发被压在靠背上蹭乱，身体也因此由内而外的散发着多余的热量。  
空闲的那只手，顺着颈部优美的弧度攀上，他用指腹色情的摩挲着自己的脸，就像他希望亚瑟对他做得那样。  
手指抚过那有些干涸的嘴唇，他张开嘴轻轻的咬住了自己的手指，急促的呼吸穿过他的指缝，将他的手指洇湿。  
Arthur, oh, Arthur. 他用气声低低的喊着他正在脑海亵渎的那个人的名字，在快感面前理智、羞耻心、道德标准这些无用的东西都被他的大脑打包丢进了垃圾桶。  
Fuck. 一阵快感的巅峰，大脑中一道白光闪过，他颤抖着又弄脏了一套衣服。胸腔离那团仿佛灼烧着他的心脏一般的火，终于也灭了，这短暂的安宁让他身心舒适。

几分钟以后，闲置的大脑开始发挥它应有的作用，那些被他打包扔进垃圾桶的理智、羞耻心、道德标准又被大脑捡了回来。  
也许那个老东西并没有说错，我真他妈的是的下流的死变态，刚从心理医生那里回来，就迫不及待的想着这个他觉得可能成为朋友的人的身体撸了一发，真让人恶心，奥姆这样想着。  
事实上，每一次他被心口燃烧着的烈火折磨着驱使着，让欲望战胜了理智，做完这样令人恶心的事情以后，他总会不可遏制的被羞愧感笼罩，他痛恨这样的自己，可又抵抗不住这与生俱来的瘾。  
当奥姆发现自己的心理的问题的时候，他也曾想过要寻求家长或是朋友的帮助，但是老奥瓦克斯看怪物一样的眼光和朋友们的嫌弃和嘲笑，成为了他幼年时期不可磨灭的心理阴影，也是他现在无法向他的医生们打开心扉的原因之一。  
奥姆把脸埋进手掌，花了些时间才能从这极深自我厌恶中恢复出来，当他再抬起头来的时候，脸上的脆弱和自责已经消失不见了，取而代之的是他一想示于人前的礼貌但疏离的表情。

感谢上帝，每次他做完这样的事情以后，就会给他半天的保持绝对清醒的缓冲期，让他还可以像个正常人一样，进行他的工作和生活。  
洗澡，换衣服，把顺滑的金发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，给领带打上一个漂亮的结，喷上一点湄拉最喜欢的味道的香水。奥姆把自己收拾得利利索索的，才带上上礼物，去赴这个从小一起玩到大的朋友的约。  
她是小时候唯一一个知道了奥姆的秘密以后还没有因此嫌恶他的人，所以也是奥姆最好的朋友。在他听说了奥姆被两个心理医生劝退了以后，热心的给他的好朋友寻找到并推荐了亚瑟这个年轻有为的心理医生。今天的心理咨询还算顺利，理所应当的，他也该向介绍人表示感谢。  
礼物是一只精致优雅的胸针，搭配上湄拉新买的职业装甚是好看，而刚到父亲的投行实习的湄拉也十分的喜欢这个礼物。  
“你真的不考虑一下回去继承公司的事情？”湄拉也是为这个性格别扭的朋友操碎了心，从那次奥姆被赶出家门以后，他就再也没有回去过，即使时过境迁，老奥瓦克斯想念自己的儿子，为当年的事情感到后悔以后，奥姆也没有回去过。  
“我还没有做好见他的准备。再说我现在也有了自己的事业，没有必要再做回我们家族的老本行。”每一次湄拉劝他，他都会推说没准备好，也不知道老奥瓦克斯还能不能等到他准备好的这一天。  
“好好好，那就不说这些了，咱们说点别的。你觉得这个医生靠谱吗？”湄拉也是从一个朋友那里听说的亚瑟，好像会用一种什么叫做“移情”的方法，来理解自己病人的心理，并寻求解决方案的新式治疗方法。  
“还行吧，感觉和其他的医生不太一样，倒是比较聊得来。”他对心理医生能治愈她的童年创伤并不抱什么希望，但是他觉得这个人可能会是一个可靠的朋友，他们今天还互相交换了电话号码，虽然他们手里早都已经有了对方的号码。

愉快的晚餐结束之后，奥姆体贴地把湄拉送回家，行了一个绅士的贴面礼，目送她到进门才离开。  
奥姆身上如同旷野一般荒蛮但清澈的味道是湄拉最喜欢的，她知道奥姆向来都是一个细心且体贴的男人，如果不是知道他是弯的的话，她一定会爱上他的。

奥姆回到家以后，看了看手机，并没有任何的消息，他只预约了一次咨询，而且现在他也并没有想好，下次约在该什么时候。  
他喜欢和亚瑟之间那种一见如故的畅快的聊天，但是又有些抗拒亚瑟对他的吸引力，此时他倒是希望和他这么能谈得来的不是一个恰好是他喜欢类型的壮汉，而是长得一副性冷淡的样子中年人才好，这样至少不会让他在咨询时分心。  
奥姆把自己埋进被子里，把自己与屋子里杂乱的环境隔绝开来，桌子上摊着的杂志和光盘，不用说也道是些什么类型的东西。  
这些肮脏的东西也是他的生活的组成部分，上班前必做的“功课”的帮手，他曾经试图把这些东西打包进楼下的垃圾桶，不过后来他又买了更多更新的。  
这也是他必须要去看心理医生的原因，因为他想要脱离现在的生活现状，如果只靠他自己的意志，尽管他尝试了很多很多次，但是就是做不到。  
所以他需要专业的人士来帮助他，正统的心理医生失败了，那么亚瑟会成为那个带他走出这种境遇的人吗？也许会的吧，他只能如此期望了。


End file.
